Gumdam Duo
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: My first Gundam wing fan fiction, please be nice. What happens when a certain braided baka has access to bubble gum, resulting in what seems a personality change? One shot, -*Vic*


'Gum'dam Duo  
  
Disclaimer/ramblings- I do not own the Gundam boys, Gundam Wing or any products etc related. I am however saving up for some of the merchandise, and if I DID own the show - 1) I would have been given prototypes for the merchandise, 2) I would have put me in the show, I mean all those swell guys, there all so great! 3) I would be able to afford the merchandise because if I owned it I'd be rich, also I'd have my own laptop not have to type off this home computer, 4) I would have this as an episode on the show NOT on a fan fiction site, and 5) I would have a tutor and not go to school so I could work on the show and other manga's/anime's. Oh I talk way too much, you'd think I was Duo, except he has pretty long hair, and mine is shoulder length, and he is a guy, where as I am a gal. Okay on with the fic, if your still here thanks a bunch, it's so great. (- *Vic*  
  
Note about fic- Duo quiet? An empty pack of bubble gum? Are the others worried or thankful for the silence? Questions should be answered in the fic. Also slight OC.  
  
It seemed an ordinary day at their current safe house; Heero was sitting cross-legged on the couch, typing away on his prized laptop, eyes never wandering from the screen, Quatre was in the kitchen making some sandwiches with the help of Trowa, whilst Wufei was sitting on the floor reading a book and Duo was heard pattering about upstairs, no doubt doing something that involved his hair. No more than a minute later an excited squeal was heard as he had jumped on the banister and was sliding down the stairs on it, though due to the fact his hair was slightly damp his braid somehow tangled its self around the pole at the top, and before he was even half way down he was stopped, and he let out a painful wail as his hair pulled. He fell to the floor with a thud, letting out a moan, his now untangled hair falling to his side. Heero and Wufei acted like nothing had happened, and continued what they were doing, while Trowa merely turned his head around the kitchen door a moment to check he was okay. Quatre turned from what he was doing for a moment, "Are you okay Duo?" He checked, kindly.  
  
"Yeah." Duo replied quietly as got up, checking his braid.  
  
"That's why you shouldn't slide down banisters Duo." Wufei scolded not looking up from his book. "Sorry." He said looking to the floor. "Okay guy the sandwiches are done." Quatre said, entering the room with two plates of them, followed by Trowa who held three plates of them. "Oh boy!" Exclaimed Duo happily taking a seat on the couch, careful not to be too close to Heero for safety reasons, as the sandwiches were handed out. "Here's yours Heero." Said Quatre holding a plate for Heero. "Hn." Was his reply as he carefully placed his laptop on the table and took the plate.  
  
They group ate, Duo eating as if he was in fast forward mode, whilst the others took their time being almost normal. He'd eaten his four sandwiches before five minutes was up, it was a wonder he never got indigestion. He stood taking his plate with him and went to the kitchen. He placed his plate in the sink, then continued to get himself out a clean glass and fill it with water. Placing the glass to his lips he drained it in mere seconds. He then proceeded to sit at the kitchen table, placing his head on his arms and groan, "I'm bored!" He said it quite quietly, the others either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He sat there for about ten minutes thinking as he stared out the window, watching the sheets of rain fall, and droplets trickle down the glass. Eventually he pulled himself up and began walking around the kitchen, looking through all of the draws and cupboards, hoping to find something to do. Eventually he found something that caused a smile to dance upon his lips. 'My bubble gum!' He though to his self, he remembered putting it in to the shopping kart when he was at the shops with Quatre and Trowa, but forgot about it by the time he got home, they must of put it away for him. He picked up the packet and opened it, taking out two pieces of gum, which he then proceeded to place in his mouth. He chewed rapidly for a few minutes, pausing only when his mouth began to tire. He then took a breath and blew a bubble the size of his head. He smiled then gently let the air escape from it before getting it back in to his mouth. Ever since a few years ago when he let it burst, causing his beautiful hair to become covered in it, taking him 2 days to remove it all, bit by bit, so he wouldn't have to cut it, he had become careful when it was blown up so the mistake would not be repeated. He sat at the kitchen table, taking another 3 pieces of gum and putting them in to his mouth, chewing them slowly to take in the flavour this time. He was sure to blow a massive bubble this time, he though excitedly as he chewed away.  
  
"Duo has been quiet for a long time." Stated Heero as he finished his sandwiches, standing he picked up his plate, and Wufei's and headed to the kitchen with them. "Maybe he fell asleep?" Wufei shrugged picking up his book again to continue reading. "Or OZ could of come for him." "Now don't be mean Wufei." Quatre said standing up, picking up the two remaining plates and walking over to the kitchen with Heero. "Yeah, if OZ had come for him you would know." Trowa actually joked.  
  
Duo had been chewing away on his bubble gum when he had found a problem. He couldn't open his mouth, his teeth were stuck together! Heero and Quatre entered the kitchen with the plates, and both placed them in to the sink. Quatre ran the water to start washing up as Heero look to the kitchen table where he saw Duo with wide eyes. Heero gave Duo one of his confused looks. "What's wrong Duo?" He asked. Duo stayed silent. When he did not reply Quatre turned round to see what was the matter. "You talk when we tell you to shut up, and are silent when we as a question." Heero sighed exasperated, yet Duo still stayed silent looking away! "Answer me damn it!" He said going over to him and resting his hands on the table in front of him. Duo being the idiot who had too much bubble gum in his mouth at once let out what could resemble a sigh and put his hands on the table and rested his head on them. "Duo." Heero asked in a more quiet tone hoping for a response. Duo banged his head on the table in front of him in frustration then swiftly got up and left the room, and quickly headed up stairs. Heero turned to follow him, not understanding his friends behaviour, but was stopped by Quatre.  
  
"Maybe you should wait a while, so hopefully he'll calm down." Quatre suggested to him. "Fine." Heero sighed as Wufei poked his head around the door way. "What's up with Duo? He just ran through the room and up the stairs." Asked Wufei. "I don't know, he didn't say anything." Quatre said. "Yeah I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't answer." Said Heero. "Has he ever been this quiet?" Asked Trowa, joining the room and the conversation. "No." Three voices replied simultaneously.  
  
***  
  
Duo sat on the bed in the room he shared with Heero, he was saddened, and thought Heero was probably mad at him, at least there was some paper and a pen in his room, then he could write the reason he could not talk instead of being yelled at. He decided encase someone came up soon he'd better write it now. Being simple as he was he just wrote, 'I can't talk at the moment, my teeth are stuck together with bubblegum. Sorry Heero- Duo.' Great that'd have to do, he thought placing the paper on his bed as he went in to the bathroom to try to brush off the offending gum from his teeth.  
  
*** Duo had sat in their room for the rest of the day, he was bored out of his mind, and Heero and the others had not come upstairs all day. He looked at the clock, it was only 8, but he decided to leave the note on Heero's bed and go to sleep. Sadly after trying for ages to get the gum off he hadn't and decided maybe he'd think of a way to get it off in the morning. It was winter so the sky was already dark, Duo looked out of the windows at all of the stars in the sky, and up at the moon, he'd always loved the way the moon had looked from earth, so silver, and beautiful. He laid his head down to rest and shut his eye's, and was out like a light, already fast asleep.  
  
*** It was eleven o'clock when Heero slipped in to the room he shared with Duo; he noticed he was already asleep, a peaceful look was painted on his face. Quietly Heero got ready for bed, as he pulled back the covers to get in he found the note on his bed. He read it his eyes widening realising his best friends situation, he would have laughed, but resisted realising the seriousness of the situation, and also he didn't want to wake Duo. No wonder he hadn't had dinner. Duo though he would be mad at him? What gave him such a stupid idea? He thought Duo was mad at him! Anyway Heero decided he needed to talk to Duo as soon as morning came. Worried Duo might wake up early seeing as he went to bed so early Heero locked the door, placing the key in his shorts along with his guns and all the other things he always carried and went to bed.  
  
*** 'Damn it!' thought Duo to himself as he attempted to open the door that was from the room he shared with Heero to get in to the hall. He looked down the slit where the wall did not meet with the door and saw the line of metal telling him it was locked. Frustrated he sat on his bed, it was 7 o'clock now, and Heero was sure to get up within the next half an hour. He looked to the window what was above his bed, it wasn't locked but if he tried it Heero would probably wake up, so he went to the bathroom that they shared, taking a change of clothes in there with him. After he'd washed, changed, brushed his hair and re-braided it, he undid the latch on the window, and pushed it open. Looking down he was not sure how to get down, he could climb down the wall, but he might slip, seeing as it was wet from the night before, he could jump straight down, but well where he would fall there was a spiky metal gate, which he did not like the idea of. As he kept trying to work out his way down he failed to notice someone standing at the bathroom door, a gun in a hand that rested by his side.  
  
"Duo." Heero muttered so not to scare the 'life' out of his friend, however he had no such luck. Duo whipped around, eye's wide; loosing his balance he fell towards the window, only to be grabbed by Heero. After steadying his friend, Heero closed the window, pushed Duo through the bathroom door and back in to their bedroom and on to his bed. "You mad Baka Duo." Said Heero softly, making Duo turn away, "Look at me," He continued moving Duo's face so he would, "I'm not mad at you, you shouldn't of hidden up here all day, we were all worried. Okay?" Duo nodded, "Now, you" Began Heero taking Duo by the arm, "Are going to come down stairs, and we are going to work out a way to get that stuff out your mouth." He continued dragging Duo along with him down to the kitchen where Quatre and Trowa were already up, sitting in the kitchen having a hot drink.  
  
"Morning Duo, Heero." greeted Quatre. "How are you today Duo?" Duo nudged Heero, and looked down, "Uh yeah, sorry. Duo kind of, somehow." Began Heero sighing, "Glued his mouth up with bubblegum." Trowa began to laugh a little, earning him a swift kick from Quatre, who scowled at him before returning his attention, with worried eyes to Duo. " Oh dear, have you tried to get rid by brushing your teeth?" Asked Quatre, Duo nodded his head violently; so much so that Heero wondered if his braid would fall off. "Could you think of any other ways to get rid of it?" This time Duo shook his head. "Okay any one, any idea's?" "Um, we could use acid?" Heero shrugged. "I don't think lemon juice would be strong enough to remove it." Said Trowa quietly. "Who said anything about lemon juice?" Heero asked, causing everyone else in the room to sweat drop. "Okay bad idea, then how about using a drill?" Duo eye's widened and he waved his hands in front of Heero to give a negative response. "Out of pure curiosity how much bubble gum did you have?" Questioned Wufei who had been listening to the conversation by the door. Duo looked thoughtful for a while and then held up one hand showing all fingers and thumb, and the other showing his four fingers but not his thumb. "Nine?" Duo nodded. "And you people believed Heero was in-human." He muttered. Ignoring the comment Heero had actually a good idea, "Hey, why not boil the kettle and see if hot water will soften it so its like normal gum, then he can just spit it out?" The other three pilots who could, had their mouths wide open at his for once sane idea. "Okay, lets try that." Quatre nodded boiling the kettle, then pouring the boiled water in to a mug gave it to Duo. "Well why don't you drink it?" Heero questioned, making Duo's eye's hold signs of worry. "Heero, he'd scold his mouth if he drunk it while its this hot!" Quatre mentioned. "Fine, fine, but I am getting some breakfast while he waits for it to cool down." Heero said whilst he and Wufei got out their bowls, cereal and spoons. Duo got up and went to the living room, taking his mug with him.  
  
*** About 20 minutes later Duo walked back in to the kitchen carrying his mug which was now less full, and a rolled up ball of tissue which he threw in to the bin. He turned to Heero and looked down, "Gomen ne Hee-Chan, Watakushi wa Baka." Heero looked at him surprised. "No, you are not an idiot." Heero replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "How do you know Japanese?" Trowa asked confused. "I found a Japanese dictionary, and decided to read it while the water cooled down." Shrugged Duo. "Anyway I'm gonna go upstairs and read." He said grabbing a bagel. "See you." He said walking out the room. " Are any of you people worried in the slightest?" Asked Quatre. "Because he said sorry and offended himself?" Asked Heero. "Because he didn't stay down here to bug us?" Asked Wufei. "Because he learnt some Japanese?" Asked Trowa. "And he went to read." Said Quatre, then he shrugged, "Oh well there was probably just too much food coloring in the gum, I'm sure he'll be Duo again in the morning." "Is that a good thing?" Asked Wufei. "If it isn't well just slip him food colorings or something." Shrugged Trowa. Meanwhile Duo was upstairs reading an encyclopaedia thing, learning, but after two pages he was confused so he book marked it and went on to read a Manga he'd had under his bed, which he found so much more him.  
  
End  
  
AN- Okay, that was kinda pointless, but hey its just my first try at a Gundam wing fic, its all in good fun ne? R/R if you want, I'm sure I'll get better soon, I've only been watching the show for about 3 weeks (And I don't know when I'll be able to see it next because its on when I'm at school!). Okay Ja ne - *Vic* 


End file.
